Password authenticated key exchange (PAKE) is a studied cryptographic topic. However, PAKE is limited to implementations in which two parties participating in the PAKE share an exact secret. From the exact secret, the keys are generated and exchanged.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.